This invention relates to a heat transfer-heat storage system in combination with a system for delivering heat to raw materials an/or chemicals which require processing at high temperature and more particularly distillation of gases and oils from oil shale and the production of synthesis gas from coal without the requirement for high wattage electrical power or burning of fuel in the production process.
Heretofore delivery of heat for processing chemical reactions, distillation of gases and oils etc., have been carried out by burning of fuel in a production process or by electrical furnaces. Each of these processes require natural resources which are becoming short in supply.